


An Interaction between Men and a Vending Machine

by Smit435



Category: Original Work
Genre: David Attenborough Voice, Documentaries, Gen, Nature, vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smit435/pseuds/Smit435
Summary: You’re more likely to be killed by a vending machine than a shark.
Kudos: 2





	An Interaction between Men and a Vending Machine

And here we have the hunter-gather in his natural habitat, he encounters the vending machine, a boon, so long as he is careful to not aggravate the beast.

* * *

And success! He gets his prize unscathed. His brother is not so lucky. Angered by the theft of his money he shakes the vending machine, and the beast retaliates. Thankfully for him his brother is there to help fend off the attack. While he may not have gotten any food out of the exchange he escaped with his life.


End file.
